


Helping Hand

by Maknatuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward situations, Cas' butt, Crack, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Maknatuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for anon on tumblr, who had requested:  "Cas getting sick, I don't know some weird-ass disease, and the doctor prescribes antibiotic injections in the butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

When Sam opens the door of the bunker he jumps almost 5 feet in the air from fear. There are deafening, squealing sounds like someone is trying to slaughter a wild boar and the noise is coming out of Dean’s room. 

“What the hell?” the younger Winchester mumbles and runs towards his brother’s room. He freezes to the spot as soon as the door opens wide and gapes at the image:  Castiel is lying on his belly with his hands tied to the headboard, his pants together with the boxers are pushed down. Dean is trying to hold him still with one hand, while with the other hand he’s…..well, it’s impossible to see what Dean is doing with the other hand but obviously Castiel does not like it if all the sounds he makes are anything to go by. 

“No, no Dean, please don’t! It hurts! Please don’t do it!” 

“Stop struggling Cas, God fucking dammit! You know I’ll still do it! Just relax for fuck’s sake! I can’t do it if you are all tensed!!!” 

“Dean!”  Sam’s voice sounds a few octaves higher and it has such a shocking and unexpected effect that both Dean and Castiel freeze.  “What the hell are you doing?” 

Dean looks like a deer in the headlights. What an awkward situation!  He waves his hand desperately:  “It’s not what you think, Sammy! He…he just needs this friggin’ injection in the butt.” Dean’s lips form a tormented grin as he shows his other hand to his brother. There is a syringe with a yellow liquid in it. 

“Is Cas sick?” Sam tries to swallow but his mouth is too dry. 

“Yeah, remember when he complained about having fever for a couple of days? We…we saw a doctor today and he’s got a small inflammation.  Injections for 3 days and he’ll be fine.” Dean licks his lips. 

“I don’t want them.  They hurt.” Castiel whimpers and tugs at the ropes in vain. 

Sam just huffs and makes an incredulous face. Without saying a word he turns around and leaves the room.  As soon as he closes the door, he jumps again as Castiel makes a blood-curdling scream.  Sam puts his hand against hysterically beating heart, trying to calm down.  He can hear some  _“Shhh, Cas, it’s alright”, “Come here”_ followed by kissing sounds. Wait, what??  

“I knew it,” Sam shakes his head with a smile and goes to the kitchen to grab some beer.


End file.
